Ashido's Only Chance
by ovkgti
Summary: Ashido finally makes his way out of the Menos Forest and into Las Noches. But what will he accomplish? Death of a Character


**This is a story that comes from my liking of Aizen's _Kyoka Suigetsu_. And I wanted to give closure to Ashido from the Las Noches filler. This is my idea (It hurts me to do this because I love Ashido):**

Ulquiorra walks down the hallway, heading for Aizen's throne room to check if need anything. Lately, Aizen hasn't given any farther orders other than 'return to your rooms'. Normally, Ulquiorra would not question Aizen's methods, but he grew curious as to why he was waiting so long to given any orders.

Once he came to the entrance, Ulquiorra opens the doors to Aizen's room and he saw Aizen sitting in his chair with his eye closed, resting his head on his fist, with a cup of tea on his armrest. Ulquiorra walks in to the middle of the room, noticing that something on his mind.

"Aizen, your lack of action has me concerned. Is there anything that is troubling you?"

Aizen slowly takes a sip of his tea and opens his eyes. "He's here."

Suddenly, an adjuchas-class menos, from the Menos Forest below Las Noches, flew out of the ground, hitting the sealing bleeding from its cut off arm. When it landed back on the ground, it struggle to stand back up. When it looked up, and saw Aizen looking down on him, he tried to crawl its way to him.

"Aizen… please… I want power… hurry… before-" Before he could complete what he saw saying, a Soul Reaper, wearing a gazelle hollow mask, jumped out of the hole in the ground and split the hollow's skull open.

The Soul Reaper lands at the foot of the stairs leading to Aizen's throne as the hollow disappears. He looks up and sees a familiar face sitting on the throne.

Ashido lifts the mask up from his face. "Is that you, Captain Aizen?"

"Ashido Kano."

"You know this man Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked

Aizen stood up and walked down the stairs. "Of course, he is one of my former subordinates."

"Former subordinates? What are you talking, captain?" Just as he started making his way toward Aizen, Ulquiorra used sonido to teleport in front of Ashido and push him back.

Aizen makes it to the bottom floor. "You wouldn't need to worry, Ulquiorra. I can handle him myself."

"Yes, of course." Ulquiorra steps aside and lets Aizen walk up to his former subordinate.

"Captain, what's going on here? Why are you in such a place? And why is that hollow taking your orders?" Just then, Aizen release his spiritual pressure, which caused Ashido jump back. "What was the meaning of that!? Something's fishy here."

"Ashido, you are going to die."

"What?"

Aizen points his fingers at Ashido and fires a level 90 hado spell. Ashido barely escapes the blast, having his fur coat destroyed. He lands near the hole and pulls out his sword.

"You're serious. You really were trying to kill me, Captain." He gets into a fighting stance. "Fine if this is the only way I'll get answers from you."

Before he could make a move, Aizen suddenly appeared right in front of Ashido. The only action he did was raising his hand and hold hit in front of Ashido's chest. Ashido then became completely paralyzed; unable to move any part of his body. He tried to move, but his numb body wouldn't respond to him.

"Can you feel it?" Aizen asked, still hold his hand over his chest. "Of course you can't. The reason you can't move is because your life is slipping way. You aren't feeling you life living you, because I am not allowing you to feel it." Aizen sees Ashido's eyes filled with confusion. "I will let you live long enough to have this question answered. And to answer your previous questions: I am here in Heuce Mundo for the soul reason of building an army to destroy the Soul Society. To do that, I must turn every hollow here into my soldiers." A look of surprise appears in Ashido's eyes. "Hmm, So, I see Rukia Kuchiki didn't inform you of what happened at Seireitei, in your absents. But know that you know of the situation, your second question "Why can't I move?" will be answered."

Aizen puts his hand closer to Ashido's chest. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!" Out of nowhere, a sword appears, piercing through Ashido's heart, with Aizen's hand pushing it in deeper.

"It was never my intention to have you involved in my plan, Ashido. But, this way works out for the best."

With his last steps, Aizen pushes Ashido to the edge of the hole that leads right back to the Menos Forest. Aizen pull the sword out and re-sheaths it, and then heads back to his throne, no looking back.

Finally lifeless, Ashido fells backwards into the hole, plunging back into the Menos Forest, where the sounds of menos tearing each other apart took place.

Ulquiorra walks over to the hole to watch the menos gorge on the Soul Reaper's dead corpse.

Aizen makes it back to his throne and takes a seat. "Ulquiorra"

"Yes sir."

"You can head back to your room now. You have a visitor approaching."


End file.
